


S(p)oiling Sherry

by Gothdresser



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Adult babyish, Diaper, F/F, Pantypoop, Scat, Soiling, fearmessing, poop, ptsd sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothdresser/pseuds/Gothdresser
Summary: Hey! Resident Evil 2 REmake came out a bit over a month ago and I thought that a scary game series I played forever might be fun to do a story on. Inspired by talks between a close friend and the orphanage area, here's Sherry being a big potty pants and Claire being forced to deal with her poopy shenanigans.Also, possibly expect something to do with RE Code: Veronica in the future, since playing that delayed the posting of this story because I really wanted to see Claire and Alexia. I have some fun ideas for the pair of them, it should be excellent~Please enjoy~





	S(p)oiling Sherry

Her hard footsteps leading up to the door announced her arrival before she even turned the knob, so it wasn’t surprising for Claire to see the young girl’s face light up at her appearance. However, it seemed like she wasn’t as excited to see Claire as to see what was in her hands: A security blanket, warm from just getting out of the dry. Only a few steps in and already Sherry rushed up to her, a strong smile on her face as she quickly reclaimed her blankie, happily nuzzling it against her. “Thank you so much, Claire! Oh, come on, come on, I wanted to show you something.”  


With her hand being tugged, the wood flooring transitioned into a multicolored mat of foam puzzle pieces, the stains on it showing how well Sherry used it, and her attention was brought to pieces of paper with crayons strewn about. Shoved into her hands was a specific one, the masterpiece that had just recently been finished. “Oh hey, it’s me and you and, uh…”  


“Leon. It’s Leon.”  


“Right, right. His police outfit and all. Always liked his jacket more, but you did a wonderful job, Sherry. It’s really cute.” Holding the paper, Claire lifted it up, exaggerating how impressed she was to hopefully put a smile on Sherry’s face. “I think this will look amazing on the fridge, don’t you, Sherry?” Claire had been too caught up in her act to pay attention to the little girl, turning her head to see an all too familiar sight. “Sherry?”  


Huffing and grunting, Sherry had changed from sitting sidesaddle to a crouch, hands on her knees as her scrunched face started to slightly turn red. A look of relief replaced it right afterward when a recognizable crackling came from her butt, the young girl clutching her blankie tightly, signaling to Calire that it was far too late. She had lost track of how many times it had happened by this point, only knowing to steel herself and resist the urge to cringe as a low squish came from Sherry’s mess pushing out the back of her shorts, growing until the material forced it to curl up in her underwear. With the way her shorts sagged with the weight of the mess, her urine trickled along her panties and down to her feet, soaking into the playmat below her and adding yet another stain to the collection. Sherry was seemingly content with her job well done by how she immediately leaned back when finished, sitting right on her soiled rear. She took a moment to smush it between her big butt and the sodden mat, making her future change much harder with how it mushed around between her cheeks, only paying attention to her surroundings again as she became aware of the set of eyes on her. “Oh sorry, I just had to take a potty break. Is something wrong, Claire?”  


“No, nothing’s wrong, let’s just get you changed…” WIth the more accidents Sherry had, her obliviousness to them was getting troublesome, leading Claire to let out a deep sigh as she got up and picked her up like a baby, leftover pee dribbling along her forearm as she used her free hand to feel how big and mushy Sherry’s butt was. For such a little girl, Sherry did make such large messes compared to before the incident with the G-Virus. Yet that wouldn’t matter too much anymore, as she had a solution to help her out. Carrying her to the bathroom, the occasional drip hitting the hardwood floor below them, she wondered how Sherry might react to what she prepared, afraid it might be out of her comfort zone, if that even made sense after all these accidents. Finally at the tiled floor of the bathroom, Claire gently let Sherry down and closed the door behind them, before she looked under the sink and pulled out a bag that crinkled with even the slightest movement. “Sherry, I know you’ve been having a lot of accidents since that night in Raccoon City, so I think it’s best that you start to wear diapers just in case you have any more of them.” She had been wary of trying to introduce them to her, and she might have tried pull-ups first if she hadn’t been seeing how big Sherry’s potty problems were. A pull-up or training pants would be full and leaking after the mess had barely started.  


And right away Claire’s request was met with a big, fat “No!” Of course she wouldn’t want to be put back in diapers, as Claire only knew half the story. Most of the time she was going on purpose, being more and more transparent about that every day, getting bolder by not really bothering to hide her having an accident, like just before where she soiled herself the moment she felt the need to. Sherry had considered that Claire might come up with a possible solution, but she didn’t think it’d be as drastic as diapers so quickly, skipping the ideas of pull-ups or re-potty-training completely.  


“Oh, come on, Sherry. Why not? You’ve been having all these accidents and haven’t even been trying to get to the toilet.”  


“No, diapers are for little babies who can’t hold it, and I don’t wanna be one, Claire!”  


It was such childish logic, but hard to fight against when you were dealing with a child, especially one who was acting like a baby. Looking like a baby came with wearing diapers, and it wasn’t like Claire was treating her very maturely when it came to all her accidents or even in general, so there had to be some way for her to make Sherry feel more grown-up to battle the childishness of the padding. “Oh, I’ve got it! If you’ll wear a diaper, then we can play house and I’ll be your baby. You can’t possibly be a baby if you’re taking care of one, right?” Fighting silly logic with more silly logic seemed like a bad strategy, and Claire was already trying to think of the next best idea for when Sherry inevitably said no.  


“Sure!” As Claire was just about to go to her next plan, she had to do a double-take, surprised that Sherry accepted so easily, but of course there was a twist. “Although, if you’re gonna be my baby, you have to be a good girl and wear a diaper too. Okay, Claire?”  


She had a moment of hesitation, not particularly wanting to put on a diaper for the same reason as Sherry. Claire wasn’t the one having accidents nor was she planning to. However, since she wouldn’t actually have to use it, it was a pretty easy decision to make if it meant not having to wash soiled panties. “You’ve got a deal, Sherry. Now let’s get you cleaned up and padded, and then you can put me in a diaper as well.” Although Sherry could have easily done it herself, Claire helped the little girl out, pulling down her wet shorts to reveal the heavily soiled panties, sagging even lower without the shorts holding it up. Slowly lowering it down so as to not spill anything in it, Claire was glad it was fresh enough to dump into the toilet with little effort, letting her get to work on Sherry’s messy rear. Claire made sure to rub well around the cheeks and get in deep in the buttcrack, knowing well after Sherry’s multiple incidents what sitting in messy panties did. It took more than a few minutes as she was meticulous in her task, but she did a job well done, the actual diapering up going smoothly, even if Sherry fidgeted a bit as she taped her up in it. “There we go, now you’re protected in case anything else happens. If you’re a good girl and keep it clean for long enough, then maybe we can finally try to get you re-potty-trained.”  


Standing up in front of the newly-padded girl, Claire was surprised to find her pants already being unbuttoned, sighing as she knew she wasn’t getting away with it. “Now’s your turn, Claire. If I have to look like a baby, you have to as well.” Resistance didn’t seem like the smart choice here unless she wanted a tantrum on her hands, so Claire kicked off her shoes and let Sherry remove her pants and panties, already missing them.  


Without the need for clean up, it was just a bunch of baby powder on her crotch and butt before Claire was diapered up, Sherry giving it a few pats on the front as a tiny puff of powder escaped from it. “Awww, my little Claire looks so adorable. Come on, babypants, let mommy Sherry take care of you~” The comments were blush-worthy as she was led out of the bathroom and back to Sherry’s room, the crinkles echoing down the hall as they waddled together. Walking around in a diaper really was quite noticeable, making Claire feel like an overgrown baby, emphasized by being guided by her ‘mommy’. At least it would only be for a little while, then she’d shed off the padding and take a nice dump in the toilet, hoping Sherry would learn to do the same.  


Finally back to her room, Sherry seemed to avoid any babying stuff and went for a dollhouse instead. “I bet you thought you were gonna be a baby, huh? Nah, we can just play with my dolls a bunch, but I get to play the mommy.” It left Claire feeling tricked, but she certainly didn’t give the young girl enough credit sometimes. Sitting down and picking up a doll, Claire resigned herself to being a little baby girl, although she was relieved that it was only a diaper she had to wear. She had been a little afraid that Sherry might have something more up her sleeve, like a baby bottle or bib or whatever else could have been used to humiliate her. She could only imagine if Leon or Chris saw her like that, she’d never live it down. It’d be tough already to justify wearing a diaper because she wanted to appease a little pottypants, but anything actually babyish would be her downfall.  


While it was only dolls she had to play with to satisfy Sherry, time went by much faster than she realized, the little dollhouse providing the pair quite a lot of entertainment. It wasn’t until the young girl was starting to fade that Claire knew playtime was over, watching Sherry’s eyes flutter open now and then to try and stay awake, lying on her side and resting her head with arms acting as a pillow. With her thumb slipping into her mouth seemingly spelling her doom, it appeared that Sherry was too tired to continue, so Claire draped her jacket over the sleeping girl and removed herself from the room, wincing as she couldn’t avoid the groaning of the wooden floor.  


Entering the dark hallway, the only sounds were her footsteps and the crinkle of her diaper as Claire slowly headed to the living room, rubbing her eyes to try and stave off her sleepiness. She hadn’t realized how long she had been playing with Sherry, but it was dark enough already with only the dim light coming from the living room to guide her. Step by step she crinkled along, more and more ready to just pass out on the couch when she heard a creak, feeling something jump on her back, clutching it tightly.  


Before she knew it, Claire was once more in Raccoon City, a zombie clinging to her back and threatening to bite her. Her hand immediately reached for her gun but met empty air, the sudden realization that she was unarmed making her body shake, knowing she had lost more than just control of the situation. The first part came out like an explosion into her underwear, the sag of it hitting her upper thighs as she struggled with the zombie. A few smaller loads plopped onto the mess already there as a familiar stench filled the air, the terrible smell of crap. As she was finishing soiling herself, her bladder gave out just like her bowels, feeling her crotch warm up and waiting for it to flood down the legs of her pants, having pissed and shit herself like an infant for who knows many times this was now.  


Yet that feeling never came, just like the anticipated bite, with Claire hearing giggling rather than undead moaning. Finally loose from whatever creature was grasping her, she heard it hit the floor with a low thud, turning about-face to see what kind of ghastly horror she was facing this time. Claire expected a zombie or some other time of monster, but there was just a small girl in a white shirt, plaid vest, red jacket, and most importantly a diaper. It was a sigh of relief that it was only Sherry and not something from their time in Raccoon City, and Claire had to take a few moments to calm her breathing. “Jeez, don’t sneak up on me like that, Sherry. Almost gave me a heart attack.”  


“It’s so obvious how easy you are to startle, Claire. Not just from the smell, but also that sag between your legs. You went and used your diaper before I even had a chance to.”  


“What do you mean, I’m perfectly clea- Shit!” Looking down at her crotch where Sherry was pointing, the previously-white padding was dangling to her mid-thighs, the front stained yellow, and a check at the back revealed the mushiness of how badly she had crapped herself. She had thought she just lost control in her fantasy, a trick of the mind based on her past experiences exploring that ghoul-filled police station and the surrounding areas, a night of multiple accidents that filled her with shame at just the thought of the incident.  


Zoning back in and grounding herself in the present, she was left to deal with quite the soiled diaper and a little girl who found her current circumstance very funny. “Do want you want me to change you, Claire? I assume into another diaper judging by how well you used that one.” By now, Sherry had already headed over to Claire, groping her mess, poking and prodding it. While Sherry had soiled herself earlier fairly well, Claire more than easily rivaled and surpassed it, making her envious. Just lifting it made the diaper squish and crinkle in her hands, wishing she could do anywhere near as much damage, and opening her eyes to all the possibilities of having ‘accidents’ in diapers, as well as her panties whenever she was allowed in them.  


On the contrary, Claire was only made more embarrassed that Sherry seemed so enraptured in her having soiled her diaper, wanting nothing more than to get out of it. “Yeah yeah, I think I’ll take that change now, please.” She hadn’t realized before how much that night had affected her, but the state of her diaper was very good proof that it had, and when she went to finally find Chris, she’d have to make sure to bring a pack of diapers with her. It would certainly save her the shame of soiling her pants again, if just a pack lasted her long enough...


End file.
